Hidden Temple Torch
The Hidden Temple Torch is a Lighting fixture introduced with patch R32 on June 16th 2016. Different from common torches, this one is 2 blocks in height (plus half a block for the flame) and cannot be placed on walls nor ceilings, it can also only be rotated sideways by any usual means (holding down "r" as the default key and dragging the object with your left mouse button). These luminaires can be crafted in your Crafting Menu (default key "q") after the according crafting recipe has been added to the crafting menu by buying it in the Store as a part of the "Hidden Temple Super Bundle". Just like all store-bought recipes it will then also carry over to all other gameworlds that you'll be playing on. To craft 1 Hidden Temple Torch, you'll need (as of R44 in June 2017) * 1 Stone Rod made of Stone, Limestone or Bedrock in a Processor * 1 block of Wildwood, collected from Wildwood trees found in Jungle biomes, which does not require any Power Cells to be equipped * 1 block of Tourmaline mined from the Lava layer underground, which requires at least a Stone Mining Cell to be equipped, or obtained from Warmworms either as a loot or pet-harvest * 2 Melted Wax made of Beeswax in a Forge or found in Wood Treasure Chests on the surface at night or in Stone Treasure Chests on blocks of the Fossil layer Hidden Temple Torches - just like all other torches in Creativerse - currently do not "burn out" after being placed. They will keep spending light (and open fire like on this torch will also spend a bit of heat as well) "infinitely". The Hidden Temple Torch cannot be switched off and can't be wired. Attention! As with all sources of open fire, please take care when putting Hidden Temple Torches next to, on or especially directly under flammable blocks or plants. Within hot environments that make a heat meter show up, like Oceans, Jungles or the Lava layer, but also in much cooler Swamplands, flammable blocks like Shredded Leaves (easiest), many types of crafted wooden blocks like Wood Walls, Yellow and Red Carpets and Thatched Walls (easily), natural tree Leaves (rather easily), but also natural Wood blocks that trees consist of, Shrubs and the like can start to burn when open fire is placed next to them or especially below them. Corrupted Wood and Corrupted Leaves are flammable too, but not easily ignitible. Also please note that Hidden Temple Torches emit heat as well, so placing several Hidden Temple Torches or other heat sources next to each other might raise the chances to set flammable blocks on fire. Heating up an area by placing hot rocks like Hardened Lava can make flammable blocks catch fire more easily as well. Liquid Tar is the one substance that will even start to burn when exposed to fire in cold environments or packed in blocks of Ice or Snow. The flames are then able to spread to other nearby inflammable blocks, even across gaps of 1-2 blocks, and such can burn down a forest or a whole wooden building in the worst case. To extinguish fire and stop it from spreading, it is possible to claim areas and make sure that the option "fire enabled" is disabled. Currently fire will not spread on player claims as the default setting, but this option can be toggled by the owners of the claims. It is also possible now to disable the spreading of fire for a whole world by the owner of the gameworld in the world options ("edit world"). You can put Hidden Temple Torches safely on display on Wall Shelves or Placemats, where the Hidden Temple Torches will be displayed in a smaller size and will not light up nor heat up their surrounding. The "Hidden Temple Super Bundle" also includes 80 Hidden Temple Torches in a single block kit that can only be claimed once on one Creativerse gameworld. 60 Hidden Temple Torches are included in the "Hidden Temple Pack" that can be bought in the Store, however this item pack does not include the crafting recipe for this item, the same holds true for all block kits that you can buy for Hidden Temple Blueprints. Category:Lighting Category:Store Category:Crafted Category:Torches Category:Hidden Temple Category:Premium Category:Hot Category:Open Flames